


Dangling In Between

by Krasimer



Series: Without a Trace (This Was Done In Silence) [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Lisa, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hospitals, Presumed Dead, Survival, The fate of Lisa Park, You Can't Kill Me, air embolism, flatlined, fridging is a stupid plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: “Now, I would like for you to answer some questions, if you could. What is your full name?”“Lisa Elizabeth Halden-Park,” she answered after a moment. Her brain was moving so slowly, like molasses. She was exhausted as well, her skin too pale for how dark she was supposed to be. “I’m thirty-three. I turn thirty-four in two months. Last I knew, it was April.”OrThe Fate of Lisa Park, as unknown by her husband.





	Dangling In Between

Waking up hurt a lot.

“Oh good,” someone’s voice, too loud, painful in her ears, what was happening? “You’re awake. We were a little afraid you wouldn’t wake up, Mrs. Park.” A sigh, a hand on her shoulder. “You shouldn’t try to sit up just yet. Here,” the surface beneath her moved, putting her somewhat upright. “Bed adjustment, should be better.”

“…What…”

“You suffered a heart attack. You flatlined, Mrs. Park.” Their voice was solid, they seemed dependable. “It took some doing and you were a little touch and go there for a while, but we managed to get you stabilized. We had to resuscitate you in the cancer ward and then once you were stabilized, you didn’t need to be moved. Nothing else has changed, but,” they paused, a comforting hand over hers. “You’re awake now.”

Something about something, Waylon visiting and…

“There was someone in my room,” her eyes were wide now, her breathing shaky. “There was someone in my room, they injected me with something!”

The nurse, dressed in pale purple scrubs and wearing her hair in a sturdy bun, nodded. “We found a puncture on your left elbow. Your last IV was on your right, so it was out of place. We’ve ordered a lock down of the hospital and police have been put at every entrance in and out.” She smiled, exhausted but alert. “The person who did this to you will either be caught or be kept from re-entering the hospital.”

“Good,” she blinked, still shaky.

“Now, I would like for you to answer some questions, if you could. What is your full name?”

“Lisa Elizabeth Halden-Park,” she answered after a moment. Her brain was moving so slowly, like molasses. She was exhausted as well, her skin too pale for how dark she was supposed to be. “I’m thirty-three. I turn thirty-four in two months. Last I knew, it was April.”

“Alright Lisa, you seem to be pretty aware,” the nurse smiled at her again, leaning forward to check the pulse in her wrist, checking it against her watch. “Pulse is good if a little slower than we’d like. You’re a strong one, Lisa. Seems good for you, at least.” She let her wrist back down gently. “Your meals for the next week or so are going to suck a little bit.”

“I’m alive,” Lisa laughed a little, sounding less hollow than she felt. “I think I can deal with some broth for meals. I won’t be too happy about it but I’ve survived.”

“That’s the spirit,” the nurse laughed as well, wiping at the space under her eyes. Her face was a little gaunt, her under-eyes dark. She looked nearly ready to drop. “I saw you had two visitors registered. Could they have been…Well, I mean…”

“My husband and a family friend of ours,” Lisa shook her head. “The person who was in my room was female, dressed as a nurse.”

“Could you identify her if you saw her again?”

“Yes,” Lisa nodded once, firmly. “Yes, I could. I can absolutely bring down a wrath on her head. I suspect she’s doing something like this to try and mess with my husband.”

“Oh?” the nurse looked confused. “Who is your husband?”

“Waylon Park,” Lisa felt a wave of pride go through her chest. “The one who was in the news a while back.”

She could do this.

She could get better and get back to helping Waylon get the message out. He’d given her a copy of his recording. She had helped him spread it, posted it to several news sites and told them exactly what had occurred in the asylum.

Had they sent assassins after her?

They would regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never liked killing off the woman to further the man pain. It's a stupid plot device.
> 
> Also, cancer ward nurses are fucking amazing. Waylon was panicked and ran off after an assassin and Miles followed him. Had they stuck around, they would have seen the nurses rushing in and working their asses off.
> 
> Lisa Park lives.
> 
> And now Murkoff has made her even angrier than before.
> 
> (But consider that her husband is about ready to drop himself face first into a suicide mission without knowing that.)


End file.
